


Doesn't Matter

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cheating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Lori/Rick is barely mentioned, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Seduction, Step-parents, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rick marries Lori, but finds himself drawn to his new stepson, Carl. Carl notices this and proceeds to tease and flirt with Rick. Rick tries to hold out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatGirlWithTheHairPins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins/gifts).



Rick had met Lori by pure happenstance. He’d been at the elementary school all day giving talks to the students about safety. The older kids even got the talk about drugs and smoking. He knew the kids hadn’t wanted to hear it, but it was his turn since Shane had done it last year. The next day he’d have to repeat the same things to the high school students. Lori had been in the parking lot when Rick was making his way to his car. Lori looked friendly enough and smiled at him invitingly. Rick didn’t really have anything to do after his shift, so he stopped and chatted with her.

They stood out in the parking lot talking politely while Lori scanned the masses of kids for her boy.

“So what are you doing here anyways?” Lori asked.

“I was giving safety talks to the kids,” Rick explained, “Just say no, and all that.”

Lori laughed, “I hope you got through to some of them. I bet you saw Carl in one of your lectures,” she mused.

“I certainly hope so,” Rick agreed, “Who’s Carl? That your boy?”

“Yup, he’s in the seventh grade. Thinks he knows everything,” Lori laughed, grinning at Rick. She wondered if anything could happen. Carl needed a father figure, especially one like Rick. An officer who seemed to really care about his job, even the less glamorous aspects of it.

Rick smiled. He was eager to meet the boy so he could confirm if it had been one of the faces he’d looked at while he spoke earlier. “I suppose his dad probably taught him that attitude,” Rick tested, hoping to see if Lori was married or not. He hadn’t seen a ring.

“If he was around, I’d be inclined to agree. He left before Carl was even born. Did us all a favour.”

“Sorry to hear that, Lori. As long as it was for the best though,” Rick said sympathetically, although he was actually pleased because it meant the woman was single.

“Thank you,” she said, crossing her arms, “Hey, there he is.” Her face lit up even more at the sight of Carl walking towards them.

Rick recognized the boy immediately. He’d been in one of the first classes. Carl had been the only one paying attention. Given the boy had worn a smirk the entire time Rick talked, as if he was concentrating on Rick for another reason than his useful words. Carl had turned to look over his shoulder at him when he exited the classroom for the next period. Rick had forgotten about it until now.

“Hey mom,” Carl greeted, “Why are you talking to Mr. Grimes?”

“This is Rick,” Lori said, running her hand over Carl’s hair fondly. He looked around to make sure nobody saw, since he was getting to be too cool for that type of affection. “He was just keeping me company until you got here.”

Carl nodded, “Well I’m here.”

Rick raised his eyebrows, smirking at Lori who looked amused and apologetic.

“Yes you are,” Rick agreed, giving Carl a pointed look. A challenge.

Carl rolled his eyes, but he smiled at the man anyways. “Nice to meet you, _Rick.”_

“The pleasure’s mine,” Rick said, watching the boy get into Lori’s vehicle.

“Sorry,” Lori said.

“Please, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” Rick said, glancing back at the car. “I hope I’m not getting the wrong idea here, but I wonder if you’d like to go out sometime, Lori. I’d like to talk to you again, if that’s okay.”

Lori blushed and brushed her hair out of her face, “I’d like that.” They exchanged numbers awkwardly with giddy smiles on their face.

 

Carl glared at them through the window, wondering where this was going to lead. If anything good came of this, it would be getting to spend a lot more time around that good looking officer, Rick Grimes. It wasn’t like he expected the relationship to go anywhere. His mom’s last boyfriend had come and gone. He’d cheated. Lori knew that much and had kicked him out. She hadn’t known that it was Carl he’d been fucking. The idiot had enough sense not to tell his mom since it would’ve been bad for everyone. Carl smiled to himself. He wondered if he could get anywhere with Rick. He almost didn’t want to though since he seemed like such a nice guy. Carl’d just have to see.

Since both Lori and Rick were already seasoned adults and Lori had her own child, it didn’t take long for them to be married. If it had been in another context, they might’ve dated for years. In this case, they both knew what they were looking for. Rick got along with Carl and Lori knew what kind of man Rick was. There was no reason to wait.

Carl was conflicted about having a dad since he’d gone without one for his entire life, but he supposed if anyone was good enough to do it, Rick was. His initial plans of seduction had been thwarted when he realized he actually cared about the man and Rick cared about him. He still found him hot, but he was more interested in having a dad than having an unavailable man to fuck. But, if he ended up getting him, Carl wouldn’t complain.

Both Rick and Lori sold their houses and bought a new, bigger one together. Lori decided to keep her job though, even though Rick insisted she didn’t need to. Carl was glad that Lori didn’t give up her job since it allowed him to spend nights alone in the house with Rick when she had a different shift. They often watched TV together.

“Carl, this show is terrible, change it,” Rick said to the boy. Carl was sprawled on the couch, even going as far as resting his feet on the man’s thighs. All of this was in good fun though. He wasn’t going to try anything on Rick—not unless Rick showed him he wanted it.

“It’s almost over,” Carl argued.

Rick huffed, “Well I’m pickin’ next. You have no taste.”

“Yes I do. You don’t.”

“You have a pretty face, but you can’t pick a decent show to save your life,” Rick teased.

“You think I’m pretty?” Carl asked, grinning. He would never let Rick live this one down.

Carl expected Rick to give a quick retort back like he usually did, but he just blushed before tacking on a lame diss, “Did I say that? I meant funny lookin’.”

Carl looked at Rick oddly before tossing him the remote, “Change it if you have to.”

Rick looked at the boy gratefully, but he just kept the remote on the arm of the couch. The program was almost over anyways.

\--

Carl stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, “Mom!” He called.

Rick heard Carl call for Lori, but she had left for work a few minutes ago. He bounded up the stairs to see what Carl wanted.

“She’s at work,” Rick said, taking in Carl’s wet body only covered with the towel. He gulped, trying to concentrate on the boy’s face. That wasn’t much of a help either considering his cheeks were red from the hot water and his hair was dark and wet, making his pale skin stand out even more.

Carl huffed in annoyance, “There wasn’t any soap in the shower.”

“You know where it is,” Rick said, “You could go get it. Wouldn’t kill you.”

“I guess,” Carl allowed, “I just don’t want to be dirty. It’s picture day.”

Rick laughed, giving the boy a once over, “You look clean to me.”

“I may look clean, but it doesn’t mean I am,” Carl disagreed.

“Well here, let me inspect,” Rick offered. He was just teasing Carl. They both knew perfectly well that skipping the soap once wasn’t a big deal.

Carl nodded, “Be my guest.”

Rick stepped forward lifting up Carl’s thin arm and looking at it closely. He did the same to the other arm. The man spun him around, gripping his shoulders. Finally he leaned in and breathed Carl’s scent. The boy smelled intoxicating when he was fresh out of the shower. When he was so close to Carl he could see the individual rivulets of water on his skin. He wanted to taste one.

Carl listened to Rick as he inhaled next to him. Some part of him knew that this wasn’t really a joke anymore, but maybe an excuse for Rick to get a bit closer to him. He didn’t care. Carl held his breath while Rick inspected him. How foolish of him to think that he’d been the one seducing Rick when it seemed that he was being seduced. Carl never let people get this close to him.

“Carl, I’ve got some bad news,” Rick said, leaning away from Carl before he did what he wanted to.

“What?”

“You’re absolutely filthy. It’s disgusting.”

“Shut up, dad,” Carl blurted. His smile dropped from his face when he realized what he’d said. He hadn’t called Rick dad yet. This was the first time.

Rick grinned, staring at Carl, “It’s fine, Carl,” he said, not bothering to hide how pleased he was. “Now hurry up and get ready. If you really want to you can borrow some of my cologne.”

Carl smiled, “Awesome.” He loved the way Rick smelled. He wouldn’t mind imitating the man.

 

When Rick drove Carl to school, he admired him out of the corner of his eye. He could smell his cologne on the boy who wore it more than proudly. He was thrilled with the way the morning was turning out. Carl had called him dad. Carl accepted his help and put on his cologne eagerly. He wanted to smell like him. Marrying Lori was the best decision Rick had made. Earning Carl for a son was the best part of the marriage, and he felt guilty for it, but loving Carl more than Lori wasn’t a crime.

“Thanks,” Carl said, getting out of the car. He noticed how Rick’s eyes lingered on him a bit too long and smiled. He loved being wanted by Rick. His stepdad. Nobody had ever looked at him the way Rick did. He didn’t think the man realized it yet though. Carl would have to help Rick along if he wanted the man to admit his feelings. Carl knew the way Rick saw him wasn’t typical father-son. Rick felt fatherly towards the boy, but it went deeper than that.

“See you after school, Carl,” Rick said.

After that, Carl made sure to get rides with Rick as often as he could. He watched for more signs of the man’s interests, but he never gave much away.

 

When Rick got to work after dropping Carl off that day, he called Lori immediately.

“Lori,” Rick began, “Guess what.”

“What?”

“Carl called me dad,” Rick grinned into the phone.

Rick could hear Lori’s own smile through the receiver, “That’s wonderful.”

Rick didn’t really hear anything else that was said; he was too busy thinking over what Carl had called him. The boy was his son. He wanted Lori to know it. Everyone to know it. Of course, thoughts of fathering Carl didn’t stop the other thoughts from filling his mind. Carl wearing a towel the entire time they were talking. The way Carl smelled when he smelled like Rick. The boy’s own soft scent mixed with Rick’s more masculine one, and it was exquisite. It made Carl smell like his own.

\--

“How was work?” Carl asked when Rick walked in late one night.

“Exhausting,” Rick answered.

“Did you get to shoot your gun?” Carl asked excitedly. He loved hearing about Rick’s job as deputy. It was fascinating. Rick also looked extremely good in his uniform, but that was just an extra.

“Just the radar gun,” Rick chuckled. He walked by Carl and ruffled his hair, continuing on to hang up his jacket. He was about to hang up his hat with the rest of his things, but he had a desire to see Carl in it. the boy was so interested in his work that Rick thought he might want to try on the hat.

Rick turned to Carl who had been watching him the whole time. He walked up to him and placed the hat on his head.

Carl beamed from under it. He adjusted the hat on his head and looked up at Rick. “How’s it look?”

“You look better in it than I do,” Rick admitted, watching his stepson admire himself in the mirror.

“You should teach me how to shoot,” Carl suggested, “Someday I can be a cop like you. Maybe even sheriff.”

“If your mom says yes, I don’t see a problem,” Rick agreed. He came up behind the boy and looked at the mirror over Carl’s shoulder. Rick in his uniform and Carl in his hat. He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze, “I’m not kiddin’, you look nice in that.”

Carl looked at Rick’s eyes in the mirror and then down at the ground, “Thanks.” Rick hadn’t taken his hands off him yet. With Lori’s boyfriend, it had all been a game. He and Carl had gotten together right away and Carl liked it. The secrecy and thrill that came with an older man. But this was Rick, his stepdad. Carl actually cared about Rick and didn’t want to screw things up for him and his mom. If they did anything, it wasn’t going to be because Carl could, or for something to prove to himself. He wanted Rick to genuinely want him and love him. Carl had wanted to be sure of that before he started showing Rick his own feelings. However, the man was so obvious it was painful. The way Rick had his body pressed against him and how he loved him in his cologne and in his hat. All the signs were there, and Carl had to get Rick to admit it. He’d have what he wanted, and he’d give Rick what he wanted.

 --

Wednesday night a few weeks later found Rick and Carl sharing the couch once more. Watching TV while Lori flitted throughout the house. Rick had sat down first, and when Carl took his seat, he flopped onto the couch. Carl rested himself against Rick’s side, instead of taking the opposite side of the couch as usual. Rick accommodated the change and slipped his arm around the boy.

“Does it bother you that I’m sitting by you,” Carl asked.

“No, why would it?” Rick asked.

“Because you think I’m attractive,” Carl said with his eyes focused on the television.

“Who told you that?” Rick asked in mock horror, wondering what the boy was playing at.

Carl was smug, “I see you look at me.”

“I have eyes,” Rick said.

“Doesn’t mean you have to stare,” Carl said.

“What are you trying to say, Carl? I’m not getting where this is coming from.”

“I just want you to admit it to yourself,” Carl shrugged.

Rick frowned, “Admit what?”

“You want me.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Rick said.

Carl shifted so he was sitting fully on Rick’s lap, “Not as a son, _Rick_. You _want_ me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he denied, cringing at his own name, “Don’t call me Rick, either. And get off.” He wasn’t sure what to do with Carl’s accusations. The boy wasn’t wrong about Rick finding him attractive, but he didn’t want him like that. He felt a little guilty for telling him to get off, but it looked bad, and Lori was home. If Lori had heard Carl’s words, he didn’t know what he’d do. Carl calling him Rick was weird now, after getting used to the thought of being called dad. The predominant emotion for him now was conflict. He disagreed with Carl’s conclusion, but not his evidence. He did look at the boy a bit too much. He thought back to the day Carl came out of the bathroom in just a towel. He’d had to look away because the boy looked good, and illegal. Rick had liked the way his scent mixed with the boy’s too. Did that mean he wanted Carl though?

Carl hopped off Rick’s lap, “Whatever you say.” Maybe before he’d decided he wouldn’t try anything with Rick, but now that he had detected the man’s attraction to him…how could he resist? Rick’s thoughts were evident as they crossed his face. If Rick hadn’t been aware of his attraction to Carl before, he’d at least be thinking about it now.

 

Rick watched Carl carefully over the dinner table. The boy met his gaze.

“What are you looking at?” Carl asked innocently.

Lori looked to Rick after hearing Carl’s question.

Rick coughed, “Nothin’.”

Lori frowned, “Is there something going on?”

Carl laughed, “Yeah. Dad should take a picture. It’d last longer.”

“Never heard that one before,” Rick retorted, “Your mouth’s pretty busy right now, trying to eat while you’re running it off.”

Lori smirked, “He’s right, Carl. Give it a rest.”

Carl glowered at his stepdad and mom. Lori taking Rick’s side over his. It was for something trivial, but still. He’d get Rick back for that one.

Rick was pleased that Carl didn’t say anything else incriminating during their dinner. That boy was going to get him into trouble and he hadn’t even done anything.

 

Later, Rick knocked on Carl’s door. “Carl, can I come in?”

“Yeah!” Carl called.

Rick opened the door slowly and walked in. He wasn’t prepared to see Carl standing there in his boxers.

“You’re indecent,” Rick said, making to leave the room, “You told me I could come in.”

“Why would you leave now?” Carl said, “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not. I don’t know what gave you that idea.”

“I can just tell,” Carl said, walking over to the door and closing it.

“Don’t do that,” Rick asserted.

Carl opened the door. As much as he wanted to mess around with Rick, he didn’t want to get either of them in trouble. He could cool it, at least with his mom there.

Rick was relieved when Carl gave up easily. He walked out of the boy’s room before anything else could happen.

“Think about it, Dad,” Carl said, hoping Lori could hear from the next room.

With that, Carl shut the door, leaving a speechless Rick out in the hall.

\--

It was finally the weekend and Rick had plans for the Grimes family.

“Lori, are you sure you don’t want to come?” Rick asked over breakfast.

“Why would I ever need to know how to shoot?” She asked, “I don’t even like the idea of you having a gun. I sure as hell don’t need one.”

“If you don’t want me to take Carl, just say,” Rick urged, “If you say no, that’s it. I won’t take him.”

Lori sighed, “I don’t want you to take him, but he wants to go. If he’s really serious about becoming an officer like he says, then I think it would be selfish of me to keep him home.”

Rick grabbed her hand over the table, “Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you’ll make me regret,” he teased.

Lori smiled, holding Rick’s hand, “Go ahead. He’d never forgive me if I said no.”

“I promise, it’s going to be fine,” Rick assured, “Everyone there’s carried a gun for more than 10 years. Including me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lori conceded, “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

 

Carl grinned the entire car ride to the practice range, “So, you suggested going to the gun range to mom, and she basically said yes to us going on a date?”

Rick groaned exasperatedly, “This is NOT a date, Carl. I’m taking you here as a favour. I was tryin’ to do something nice and this is what I get.”

“I do appreciate you taking me, but I’m tired of you denying that you like me.”

“I more than like you, Carl.”

“You know what I mean.”

“What if I did?” Rick began, “Want you. What would that possibly do for you?”

Carl raised his eyebrows, “Well getting fucked is always a plus.”

“As if you’ve had sex before. You’re 13 years old,” Rick frowned, “And don’t talk like that. No matter what you think of me, that doesn’t mean I want you acting like that.”

“You really think you’re the first one to want me?” Carl said.

“Are you serious?” Rick asked, puling into the parking lot of their destination.

“What, would knowing someone else has fucked me before make you feel better about wanting to do it?”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Rick warned, “Does your mother know?”

“Why would she? It’s not like I was forced into it. I did exactly what I wanted to.”

“Even if you wanted to, it’s still not right. Who was this person?”

Carl got out of the car, “The only person you need to be concerned with me being with is you,” he said with a coy smile.

“We’re not done talking about this,” Rick stated, “If you know so much about what I feel, then you’ll know that I care about you. 13 is too young, no matter who it was with, or if you think you wanted it.”

“I can make my own decisions. Seems like I can better than you, since you aren’t deciding at all. You’re running from what you want.”

Rick shook his head, “Give it a rest. Even if I-”

Carl waited for him to continue.

“Even if I did want you like that. I wouldn’t do it. It’s wrong.”

“Why? Because of my age, because you’re married, or because you’re my stepdad?” Carl asked.

“For someone trying to seduce me, you’re not exactly saying the right things.”

“Do I look like I care about that?” Carl scoffed, “Who am I going to tell? My mom? Just ask her last boyfriend. She never found out about him.” Carl regretted the words.

Rick had been walking towards the building’s entrance when he paused, “Excuse me?”

Carl scratched his head. He hadn’t wanted to get into this with Rick; he’d only been teasing—trying to prove he was mature enough.

“That’s who it was?” Rick walked back to Carl and got close. He felt sick. No wonder Carl had some sort of expectation that he wanted to fuck him. That’s what the last man in his life had done. “I’m sorry, Carl.”

Carl rolled his eyes, “Oh my God. Don’t say that. How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not upset about it. I’m the one who wanted it. I wasn’t raped, okay? Don’t think you can use this as an excuse to lie to me either.”

“Lie to you?”

“We both know that you want me, and now that you know I’ve had sex before with someone just like you, you’re going to feel guilty or something. You’ll think that wanting me makes you just like the last guy, or that I only want you back because I’m fucked up or something.”

“Well yeah,” Rick agreed, “That’s pretty much it exactly.”

Carl grinned, “I knew it!”

Rick looked at him oddly before realizing he’d just admitted to everything, “Look, Carl. Whatever’s going on here isn’t happening. I’m not going to just be with my stepson who’s 13. I’m not… not some kind of predator.”

“I know that, and I’m not some kid with issues doing this for fun. You don’t have to feel bad for this.”

Rick sighed, “Let’s just go shoot something. That’s what we’re here for. We can talk about this later.”

Carl threw his hands up in the air, “We got somewhere at least,” he fell into step beside Rick. Now that the man had admitted to his feelings, it’d be a lot easier to convince him. It had been harder than he thought, though. Anyone other than Rick would’ve caved by now, but Rick was always so focused on doing the right thing he wouldn’t take anything for himself.

The boy was glad that their day wasn’t spoiled by the heavy conversation out in the parking lot. It was all supposed to be fun, but he’d said the wrong thing. He should’ve known how Rick would react. It actually made Carl want the man even more, for putting his needs first. Regardless of Rick wanting the boy, he would deny that so he didn’t hurt Carl. At the same time, he wanted Rick to give in. Both of them were being selfish—Rick by resisting and Carl by persisting.

Insult to injury was how attractive Rick looked when he was concentrating on the targets before him and shooting them with precision. Carl was jealous. He listened intently when his dad explained to him how to use the weapon and how to position himself.

The man had showed him how he did it once while Carl watched, and then Rick turned around with a smile.

“Okay, since it’s your first time we’ll just work with this simple handgun. It’s a Beretta 92FS. If you can handle this, we can give you an upgrade next time.”

Carl nodded in acknowledgement so Rick continued, “Put these on.” He said, handing the boy safety glasses and earmuffs. The boy accepted them and waited for more instructions.

Rick positioned Carl in the shooting enclosure, “Shoulder-width apart,” he commented, nudging his foot beside Carl’s and moving it outward a few centimetres.

“Good. Safety off. Just breathe,” Rick instructed.

Carl had the earmuffs over his head and focused on the paper man in front of him. He didn’t want to seem like a helpless kid. Carl wanted to impress Rick and show him that he was capable of doing things.

He fired a few times and hit the edges of the target paper. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t anything special.

Rick came up behind Carl, and readjusted his shoulders. He put an arm around the boy’s waist and pressed gently so Carl would straighten up.

“I like it when you’re pressed up against me,” Carl said just loud enough for Rick to hear through the earmuffs.

“That’s the problem.”

The next time Carl was able to get a few shots within the target area. His stomach fluttered as Rick beamed at him.

“Good job, son,” Rick commented, “We’ll make an officer of you yet.”

“Even if I was that good, I don’t think I’d look as good as you do in your uniform. Even just seeing you shooting. It’s not fair,” Carl teased.

“Stop,” Rick said jokingly, but he loved the compliments. They both knew it.

“It’s true. No wonder you’re so busy at work. People do bad things because they know you’ll come for them,” Carl continued.

“That’s cheesy,” Rick said.

“You love it,” Carl insisted.

“I really don’t. We can’t do anything, so you’re just making it harder on both of us.”

“If you stopped resisting, it wouldn’t matter.”

“It matters to me. I can’t just give in to this. It’s wrong.”

“Not to me, and I’m really the only one who’s going to know. It doesn’t matter if other people think it’s wrong when it won’t affect them.”

Rick returned to his designated shooting area, “It makes me a bad man. Weak.”

“You’re the best man I know,” Carl admitted.

“That would change if I gave you what you wanted,” Rick said, positioning his gun and aiming at the target.

“It’d make you better,” Carl disagreed.

Rick fired the gun until it was empty, hitting his mark each time.

“You wanna keep shooting the gun or your mouth?” Rick retorted.

“I’d prefer it if you shot your load into my mouth actually,” Carl corrected, “But since that’s not happening…”

Rick glowered, “You’re filthy.”

Carl shrugged with a grin, and then took up his previous position in the range. He imitated Rick’s example and emptied his gun. The boy didn’t do quite as well as Rick had, but his improvement was obvious. He turned around and took off his safety equipment, “What did you think of that?” Carl asked. He sounded cocky, but he actually really just wanted Rick’s approval. He wanted to do well and make the man proud. Carl was starting to worry that all of his jokes and flirting were going to turn Rick off. Maybe he really was filthy.

“I think you did a great job today, Carl. You have skill. Hell, you learned quicker than I did,” Rick complimented. Just because Carl was seducing him didn’t mean he couldn’t be honest. Didn’t mean he couldn’t still act like a father, even if he didn’t feel like a very good one.

“I’m sorry,” Carl sighed, “I don’t want you to be mad.”

“I’m not mad at you. You’d think I’d be able to shrug off a 13 year old’s words more easily. You really should stop though. I don’t want you to get your hopes up when it’s not going to happen.”

“I’m not going to stop until I get what I want,” Carl admitted.

“Do you just want me in your pants so you can say I gave in? Would it make you feel better?” Rick asked, “Then what? That would always be between us and we could never be the same.”

“It wouldn’t be a onetime thing,” Carl explained, gathering his things and standing there watching Rick do the same, “I don’t want you because it would prove anything or because I want you to feel weak. I think this is more than that. I want you like mom has you.”

“I want to be your dad,” Rick said painfully. He didn’t want to hurt Carl, “I care about you, Carl, but it can’t be like that. Yes we could have sex, but that’s it. It would be better for the both of us just to forget this. Let me be your father again.”

Carl knew Rick was right. It wasn’t like the man could just divorce Lori and they could run away together. He didn’t want to lose his family, but he still wanted Rick. “You can still be my stepdad and fuck me. You stay with mom, take me to school and sign my permission slips, and then take me when the time’s right. Everyone wins.”

Rick had to laugh at that, “Maybe. But no.” With that, Rick gathered the last of his stuff and headed out of the building. He still held the door for Carl though.

 

Carl kept at it for months after that. Making innuendos, walking out of his room half naked, touching Rick more than necessary, and outright pleading.

Rick had learned to lock the door to the bathroom when he was in there. Carl had taken it upon himself to start walking in the room while Rick was showering. At first he’d just brush his teeth or claim he needed something. The last time he’d pulled the curtain aside and exposed Rick.

“Wow,” Carl nodded in approval while he watched the man shower. “Room for one more?”

Rick wasn’t surprised at that point. Carl would do anything to get his attention. His resolve was weakening. It would be so easy to just grab Carl and give him what he wanted. Fuck the greedy boy.

“Yes there is, but doesn’t mean you can come in,” Rick said, sliding the curtain shut.

Carl laughed and walked out. He knew he’d get to Rick soon. He’d seen the deliberation in his eyes.

 --

“Mom, we should get dad a phone,” Carl suggested at dinner.

Rick looked up from his plate, “What for?”

Lori thought for a minute, “I think that’s a good idea. It’s too hard to get a hold of you at work. I can’t believe you don’t have one already.”

“I wouldn’t know how to work it,” Rick admitted.

“I’ll show you,” Carl offered. “You’re anniversary is coming up anyways,” he said evenly, “It’d be a nice present.”

Rick forced a smile at Lori. He wondered how much of a difference there was between thought and action. He didn’t want to betray Lori because he loved her, but hadn’t he already? Wanting Carl was almost as bad as actually having him. The guilt was still there.

Rick should’ve known that Carl suggested getting him a phone because of ulterior motives.

The first text he’d received was innocent enough, until Carl escalated it.

Carl: Hey dad

Rick: Hi

Carl: What are you doing

Rick: Working, you

Carl: Thinking about you in the shower

Rick didn’t answer.

\--

“What do you want for your birthday?” Rick asked Carl when he picked him up from school. The boy would be turning 14 in a couple days and this would be Carl’s second time celebrating his birthday with Rick in the picture. Rick had given him some comic books for his 13th birthday, but he wanted to do better for his 14th.

“You,” Carl answered easily, sitting beside him on the couch.

“Obviously,” Rick said, “Something you can actually have though.”

“You’re getting mean about this,” Carl said, “What would you do if you held out so long that I stopped working so hard?”

“I’d be relieved. It’s exhausting rejecting you ever 10 minutes.”

“One day you’ll give in. Trust me,” Carl said, digging his feet into Rick’s thighs. If he wanted to he could stretch a little further and put his feet somewhere else, but if Rick was saying no, he couldn’t exactly touch him.

“Maybe I will, but I’ve held out this long,” Rick said, grabbing Carl’s feet and tickling them.

Carl yanked his feet away and glared, “I want a laptop.”

Rick laughed, “We’ll see.

Carl slowly put his legs back into their previous position. He wondered if he’d actually get a laptop, it seemed Rick would give him anything he asked for except what he wanted most. The worst was that he couldn’t even be mad at the man and avoid him. Rick was too strong at resisting, and he laughed everything off. It made Carl try harder and harder. His dirty jokes and teasing were getting him nowhere. He had to step up his game. Show Rick he really meant it.

He waited until his mom was out of the house for the night at work. Rick would be home later in the evening, so Carl occupied himself until then, but he was going to make Rick’s resistance crack even just a little.

Carl waited in his room and kept watch through the window until Rick’s cruiser pulled in the driveway. He flew to his bed and took all his clothes off. He had to time it so that Rick walked in on him just as he was coming. Carl was going to jack off and let Rick see him. Let Rick hear him moan his name before he had the chance to walk away.

Carl stroked himself slowly until he heard the door open and then he went faster. Rick calling his name as he tried to locate him fueled him on. The prospect of being caught was making him even more excited and he was already leaking and ridiculously hard.

“Carl?” Rick called, coming up the stairs.

He heard Rick walk down the hall towards his room. The door was shut so the man would have to open it. He couldn’t risk Rick catching a glimpse from down the hallway and then turning back.

He was so close, and had to hold on for just a few more seconds. He pictured Rick’s hands all over him, finally giving in. Finally taking him the way he’d wanted him to since the beginning.

Just as Rick opened the door, Carl spilled over his hand with a loud, filthy moan, “Daddy!”

Rick stood in the door with his mouth open and eyes as wide as they’d go. He knew at once that Carl did this on purpose. He felt everything he’d been resisting hit him as he took in Carl’s naked form on the bed. His legs spread and head lying back on the pillow. His fist spattered with come, and the blush from his cheeks spread across his entire creamy, white body. Carl had even moaned out the one word that made him weak in the knees. It hadn’t been Rick, or Dad, or any other name. Just Daddy. Rick almost walked in and took the boy right there. He felt his foot move forward, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Not now. Carl thought this would be the thing to push him over the edge and make him succumb to the boy’s seduction. He couldn’t give Carl that satisfaction.

Carl moved his head lazily across the pillow to look at Rick, “Oh,” he said lamely, “I didn’t know you were home.”

Rick had arranged his features to betray nothing to the boy. On the inside he was lascivious. He wanted to fuck Carl roughly and make him apologize for tempting him all this time. He wanted to claim Carl for his own and make him forget the other man he’d fucked. Rick wanted to take him so badly that he had to dig his nails into his palms.

“Carl, clean yourself up and go to bed,” Rick said evenly.

“Don’t you want a taste?” Carl said flirtatiously. The look on Rick’s face scared him though. It didn’t look like Rick wanted him at all now. Unlike before, he wasn’t laughing or smiling. The man didn’t look amused or even slightly tempted. Carl had gone too far.

“No,” Rick said, walking away. His head became clearer the further he walked away from Carl. He had almost given in. He was angry at himself for his weakness. If Carl did anything else like this, he didn’t think he’d be able to resist. It was tiring to do so. The boy was relentless.

Rick went to bed early that night. The man heard Carl knock on his door a few times, but he didn’t come in or say anything. Rick was surprised that the boy didn’t sense he was close to breaking and step up his game. Carl must’ve thought he was mad. He always backed off a bit when Rick looked serious enough about saying no.

He heard Lori come in a few hours later and was tempted to pay Carl back for the show, but he couldn’t do that. It would make him an asshole. He wasn’t sure what Carl expected from him though. Being the boy on the side couldn’t feel very good. He’d have to see Rick and Lori be husband and wife on a daily basis. Maybe all of that was worth it to Carl though. Maybe Rick was worth it.

\--

Carl didn’t try anything for a couple weeks after that. He felt embarrassed for overstepping the line. Rick probably wanted nothing to do with him now.

Rick felt bad for how obviously Carl was holding back. They still watched TV together and Rick still drove him to and from school most days, but all of the sexual teasing and jokes stopped. Rick wondered if he’d put off Carl for good or if this was another plan to make Rick give in. It was working quite well, if Rick was honest with himself. He didn’t want Carl’s feelings to be hurt anymore.

One morning while Rick dropped Carl off he made the mistake of putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. He couldn’t resist his usual habit of squeezing the boy’s flesh and letting his fingers trail along his neck. With the hopeful smile that Carl flashed, Rick knew that the game was back on.

“Have a good day, Carl,” Rick said.

“You too,” Carl said oddly, as if his mind wasn’t completely in the present.

Rick drove off, wondering what he’d have to come home to that night now that Carl was back to being hopeful and practically deviant. Rick asked himself why he even bothered declining Carl anymore. His desire for the boy was so ingrained in him that even the most basic of touches and looks translated into desperate and loving actions. He couldn’t place a hand on the boy without stroking his skin. He couldn’t look at the boy without catching his eye and holding his gaze for moments. Even thinking about Carl overwhelmed his mind and body. He wanted Carl more than life, but he kept pulling away. The boy was obviously serious about his feelings if he’d held onto them for more than a year.

Carl was complicated and knew that this relationship would be as well. He didn’t want to hurt his mom or for Rick to feel guilty or get in trouble, but all of the consequences dulled in the comparison of having Rick finally succumb to him. Rick owning his body just as he did his heart.

Rick felt similarly. He didn’t want to betray Lori or make Carl endure the sight of him with his wife. It wasn’t like he could just stop loving Lori either. It was complicated. Both of them knew that, and Rick was starting to level with Carl on his opinion. If nobody else knew, what did it hurt? Rick could still be Carl’s dad if they were more. Carl could still be Lori’s child even if he was selfish and took her husband behind her back. Carl could deal with seeing his mom and Rick together because he already did. Rick needed to understand that if they actually got together, seeing him with his mom would hurt less because he could know he was just as loved, if not more. All of it was fucked up and even callous, but at the base of it was love. Carl was greedy for Rick’s love. He wanted it in all ways. Rick was greedy for Carl too, but he had resisted longer than the boy could. He was the attached one and the adult. He had more responsibility and more to lose, but it was worth it. Wasn’t it?

Carl watched Rick drive away in his car, off to work. He looked at the school and knew he wouldn’t be going. Not today. He wanted to settle things between himself and Rick once and for all. He was done with the touch and go. Carl was tired of seeing Rick deny himself, and he was tired of wanting. He had to know what it felt like to be with a man he loved. After that, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough. Rick was wrong if he thought it would be a onetime thing. Carl could bet that once Rick took him apart he’d need to be taken apart and reassembled again and again. Taken down and then remade by Rick’s hands.

Carl’s feet carried him easily across town and to the sheriff’s department. He couldn’t say for certain whether Rick would finally give in because of this grand gesture, or if he’d be rejected like all of the other times. Carl was nervous to be turned down because this wasn’t a joke anymore. He wasn’t testing Rick and pushing his buttons to get a reaction. Carl was adamant now. He was determined to either be with Rick or tell him that he was finished with the games. If Rick denied him today, he would accept that he at least got him as a father, and he would be grateful. He hoped that Rick made the right choice. The way the man had touched him in the car told him everything he needed to know though. No matter what the man said, he loved Carl as more than a son. His body betrayed his words.

When Carl got to the station all of his thoughts were sorted. He was ready for any argument Rick could provide. He walked into the building confidently. People there knew him so they didn’t question it. He marched to the back of the building until he reached Rick’s office. Carl walked in without knocking. Rick looked up in annoyance until he realized who it was.

Carl shut the door behind him and locked it. Lucky for them that not even the door had a window.

“What are you doing here? You should be in school,” Rick said, putting the papers in his hands down on the desk.

“I wanted to see you,” Carl said.”

“Did you walk?”

Carl nodded.

Rick pulled at his collar. Every instinct told him that this was it. Carl was here to settle everything between them and he was going to give Rick an ultimatum. The man took his hat and laid it on the desk.

“Speak your mind,” Rick urged Carl.

The boy was still hesitating by the door.

“You know why I’m here,” Carl said.

“Yes, but you know that nothing’s happening without a discussion. I suppose you have some sort of argument prepared,” Rick assessed with a gesture of his hand.

“Would anything I say matter?” Carl asked.

“Of course, Carl.”

“Do you still even want me? Do I have a chance of convincing you at least?”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want you?” Admitting it had gotten easier since he thought about it so often. All it had taken was that conversation at the shooting range to get him to admit it for the first time, and then he didn’t deny it anymore. All he’d been denying himself was actually acting upon his desires.

“You were mad the other day. When you saw me,” Carl muttered.

“Oh yeah,” Rick mused, “That was sure something.”

“You didn’t even look tempted,” Carl pouted.

“I have a good poker face,” Rick said, “I’m a cop.”

Carl smiled, “What’s keeping you from this?” He asked gesturing between them.

“Lots of things,” Rick began, “Your age, your mother and my wife, my morals, or what’s left of them anyways.”

“None of that matters,” Carl argued.

“Yes it does. Wouldn’t you feel the least bit guilty for doing this? Knowing that I’m married. That I’m your stepfather. That you’re 14 years old? Because the guilt’s been eating away at me for an entire year.”

Carl sighed, “At least you’d be cheating with someone you actually care about and not some random person from work or something. You being my stepfather actually makes me want you more.”

“How so?” Rick asked intrigued.

“You’re the only person besides mom that even matters to me. You’ve been there even when I was pushing you. If you’re my dad that means I get to have you in every way. Mom is just you’re wife, but… I don’t know it’s stupid.”

“Just say it. I want to understand,” Rick pressed.

“It would mean you love me more than her. You can only be her husband, but you could be everything to me,” Carl said, “I told you, it’s stupid.”

Rick understood where the boy was coming from. He knew that this issue would have to be dealt with somehow. If Carl had to endure being the ‘mistress’ then he’d have to have something over the wife.

“And I’m not going to be 14 forever. One day that won’t even matter.”

“What if we waited until then,” Rick suggested.

Carl grew more hopeful at these words. It sounded like Rick was genuinely considering their relationship now.

“There wouldn’t be a point. It would be difficult and tense. Besides, I’ve already been with someone, so it’s not like you’d be doing something to me that I don’t have experience with. I’m not some innocent little boy.”

“It’s still illegal.”

Carl approached the desk and slid his backpack off, “People break the law all the time. They don’t get caught and it doesn’t matter.”

Rick sighed, “Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t we have just been father and son without fucking it up?”

“Because, that’s the way it is. Like I said, we can still be that. We can be everything to each other,” Carl said. He felt corny, but he owed Rick his honesty. “The only thing left to sort out is your choice. Yes or no?”

Carl took off his shirt and watched delighted as Rick raked his eyes up and down his chest.

The boy walked over to the man, sitting in his chair and stood next to him. Carl grabbed Rick’s hand from its place on the desk and lifted it up to his body.

“Come on, Dad,” Carl urged, biting his lip as he dragged Rick’s fingers across his nipple.

Rick’s entire being came to life while he trailed over Carl’s body. Even touching him lightly was enough to completely let go. This was worse than walking in on Carl jacking off. This was worse than any teasing Carl had done. Worse than all of the innuendos Carl had made that year put together. Carl’s vulnerable and open expression while he guided his stepdad’s hand over his skin was too much for Rick to take. If Carl had done this a year ago, he might’ve been able to resist, but after resisting for so long, it made the simplest of gestures overwhelming. He had to have Carl now, regardless of any consequences. He could deal with the guilt later. Carl would sort out his own problems. For now this was physical.

Carl had been so used to fantasizing about these things that it came as a surprise to him when Rick grabbed him roughly and pulled him onto his lap.

Rick overlapped Carl’s mouth with his own lips almost furiously and hummed in approval when Carl’s hands found their place on either side of the man’s face.

Carl gripped onto Rick’s hair and adjusted himself to straddle the man in his office chair. This was it. It was finally beginning. Everything he’d worked for was no longer just out of his reach but resting snugly against his chest. He was clinging to it.

Rick snaked his arms around Carl’s waist and pulled him as close as he could get him. Rick and Carl had the same idea and both of them began to move their tongues into the other’s mouth. Carl was easily overtaken by Rick whose frustration and tension from the past year were flooding out of him violently. The man wasn’t going to be gentle now and Carl shuddered in anticipation.

Rick’s facial hair was scratching at Carl’s face not uncomfortably. Carl wanted to feel all of it. He was so amped up that his arms would fall to Rick’s shoulders only to reach back up to his face and then retreat again. He didn’t know what to do or how to contain all of his need. He wanted to ride Rick, but he wanted the man to bend him over and fuck him too. He wanted to feel the man’s mouth open his ass up, but he craved his fingers just as much. Carl couldn’t do much but just sit on top of Rick and wait for him to call the shots.

Rick’s tongue licked inside his mouth eagerly and he didn’t think anybody had received a kiss as filthy as this. Rick was everywhere, exploring every part of his mouth and then biting and sucking at his lips. When Rick finally pulled away Carl reached his fingers up to feel his swollen lips. They were numb from Rick’s assault.

It was only a second before Rick was back on Carl, standing up with the boy in his arms and lying him down on the desk. Rick crawled right on top of it with the boy, straddling him and moving down to taste him. Rick licked at Carl’s nipples, earning him gasps of delight. He trailed kisses down his stomach and to his belly button.

Rick undid the boy’s pants quickly and yanked his underwear down.

“I’ve waited a year for this,” Rick said, “You better be ready for what you wanted.”

Carl nodded, “Please, do it. Please, daddy.”

Rick growled as he descended on Carl, taking the boy’s dick into his mouth. He wanted him to be hard while he stretched him open with his tongue.

“I don’t have any lube here,” Rick said, “Spit’s gonna have to suffice.”

Carl didn’t care what the fuck Rick was doing down there as long as he was doing something. He was already desperate for it and Rick hadn’t even touched his ass. Carl knew he was going to be coming more than once. Rick’s hands on his body alone where enough to make his dick ache.

“I swear to God, Carl, if you don’t stop squirming I’ll cuff you,” Rick warned, using his hands to spread Carl’s legs apart even further. He felt like an idiot for denying himself this for so long. When he looked on the pale expanses of Carl’s body lying across his desk, he couldn’t think of a single reason not to take what he wanted. The boy’s legs were spread obscenely wide, framing his dick and his hole. Rick licked across Carl’s entrance lightly before increasing the pressure.

Carl bucked off the desk as Rick’s mouth worked him open, circling around his hole before pressing in.

The man’s tongue was hot and wet across his skin and he’d never felt anything better. Carl was relaxed and completely pliant under Rick’s body. Rick was moaning quietly as he moved between Carl’s legs. He slipped a finger in beside his tongue so he could be more efficient.

Carl’s erection was leaking against his stomach and he knew he was going to come if his dad kept it up. When Rick circled his finger around his inner walls he grazed his prostate and Carl’s body tensed.

“I’m going to come,” he whimpered as Rick moved his finger over the same spot while his tongue still moved at his entrance.

Rick took his mouth off Carl’s ass and replaced it on the boy’s dick, moving his finger even faster inside him.

Carl spilled into Rick’s mouth, clenching his fists in place of moaning so he wouldn’t be heard.

Rick swallowed most of it and licked the rest off Carl’s tip. He moved back down to the boy’s hole and deposited the remainder of his come there with his tongue.

Carl couldn’t believe how dirty that was, but he should’ve expected that from Rick. The man wasn’t going to be holding anything back now that he was allowing himself this.

Rick added another finger into Carl. it slipped in easily since Carl’s ass was lubed with spit and come now.

“I want you to fuck me,” Carl pleaded, “We’ve waited long enough.”

Rick groaned, licking his lips with Carl’s taste on his tongue. All he knew was Carl. The man backed off the desk and grabbed Carl’s legs to drag him to the edge. He noted with satisfaction that Carl was already hard again.

Rick took off his uniform quickly, grabbing the handcuffs from his pants before moving closer to the desk. He stroked his cock a few times while he looked at Carl.

He saw the boy eye up the cuffs and grin. Rick put the cuffs on him and watched fascinatedly as the boy got used to his wrists being restrained.

“You like it? Knowing I could do whatever I wanted to you like this?” Rick asked, tugging on the short chain between the two bracelets.

“I love it,” Carl corrected, lifting his ass in the air to urge Rick on.

“Good. It’s what you asked for,” Rick said with a smirk.

Rick lined up his cock with the boy’s hole. He slid in smoothly, but Carl’s ass squeezed around his length firmly. He knew the boy would be burning from the stretch.

“Fuck yes,” Carl whispered mostly to himself. Rick’s cock filled him up easily, causing his muscles to ache with effort. He knew he would feel this for a few days.

He struggled against the handcuffs uselessly while Rick started to move. The man had to go slowly because of how tight Carl’s ass was around his hard width. Carl took it all without complaint, allowing himself to get used to the stretch and waiting until he was ready to ask Rick to move faster.

Rick spit on his fingers and wiped it around Carl’s rim. He pulled out a bit and then added some more. He pushed forward again more easily this time, waiting for Carl to adjust completely.

“Keep going,” Carl urged, “I’m good.”

Rick didn’t ask twice before moving back into Carl hard. He wanted this to be the pay back for all the teasing and seduction. He wanted Carl to know that it was his decision and he was in control.

“So good,” Carl whimpered, reaching for Rick even with the handcuffs on. It was hot knowing that if Rick wanted he could do anything and Carl didn’t have a chance of fighting it. He knew Rick wouldn’t really do anything like that which made the fantasy better. It wasn’t fearful.

Rick fucked into Carl until he was a whimpering mess under him. Carl had been pushy before, but now he was submissive and almost helpless. His arms tugged at the cuffs while Rick thrust.

“I love you,” Rick said.

Carl smiled through his distraction, “I love you too.” Rick had never said that to him before. It seemed funny to Carl that all of this had started with an accidental slip of the tongue. He’d called Rick dad, and now it was ending with an intentional declaration. Rick loved Carl just like he’d wanted. Carl used ‘ending’ loosely since he didn’t plan on this being the last time.

Rick fumbled for the key to the handcuffs and undid them for Carl. The boy reached for him insistently so Rick allowed Carl to grab him, sitting the boy up and scooping him off the desk while he was still inside him. He would finish Carl standing.

Carl wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck with his legs wrapped around his waist just as tightly. Rick’s hands gripped his ass firmly and he bounced Carl on his cock, with nothing but his arms supporting the boy.

The position was too much for Carl to take since it gave Rick the perfect angle to hit his prostate. Rick fucked into him quickly, their skin slapping together loudly. His dad’s cock hit the spot within him repeatedly until he came across Rick’s chest.

The man changed his mind once more and laid Carl back down on the desk, pulling out and turning him on his stomach. Rick took Carl from behind just as eagerly, watching the boy’s hole engulf his dick with each thrust.

“Fuck,” he breathed, coming in the boy’s ass. He pressed his hand into the boy’s back, digging his nails into the skin.

Carl smiled when he felt Rick’s come inside him, effectively claiming his body liked he’d wanted.

Rick pulled out carefully and turned Carl over gently. He kissed him just as eagerly as he had only minutes ago, as if he hadn’t just worked his mouth past exhaustion.

“Do you regret it?” Carl asked, pulling his clothes back on.

“The exact opposite,” Rick grinned, dressing himself in his uniform, reminding him of the laws he’d broken. He decided he could look past it. He shamelessly eyed the red marks on Carl's wrists from where the handcuffs had rubbed against his skin. Rick wanted to run his fingers over the forming welts. 

“You should’ve listened to me,” Carl teased, rubbing at his wrists on purpose to tease Rick further. 

“You got to me eventually.”

“Think of all the sex you’ve missed out on,” Carl said.

“You keep it up with that mouth, and we’ll see how much _you_ miss out on,” Rick retorted.

Carl huffed, “You’re going to love my mouth though.”

Rick gulped. This year was going to be even more difficult than the last. Carl’s teasing was actually going to work now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grimesobcest.tumblr.com


End file.
